


Because I Need To Hear It

by Kalikuks



Series: Good Questions, Bad Timing [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Jesse just has a lot of insecurities, M/M, Marriage Proposal Follow-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 15:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10441017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalikuks/pseuds/Kalikuks
Summary: Jesse just wants to make sure Hanzo knows what he's getting himself intoSequel to Say You'll be Mine





	

    “You meant it, yeah?”

    Hanzo lowered the infrared binoculars he’d used to scope out the frozen Omnium structures ahead, staring at McCree in that cute way he does when he’s not entirely sure what it is the gunslinger had referred to. Both of them were laid flat against a snowdrift almost as tall as Reinhardt in his armour, with the other members of the squad sent to investigate the Omnium awaiting their report of their recon. But the vulnerable way McCree looked over to him, and the lack of movement at the Omnium, had Hanzo muting his comm to give his attention to McCree for a minute.

    “If what you mean is the response to the question you asked me weeks ago, in which you asked me to marry you in that roundabout way of yours, then yes. I meant it. But we can talk more of this later.” 

    Hanzo tucked the binoculars away and was about to turn on the comm once more, but McCree inched closer to him. Hanzo was taken aback by the look on his gunslinger’s usually carefree face. He’d seen Jesse at his most vulnerable before, much like Jesse had witnessed Hanzo at his, it was not new to them. But this was something else entirely. 

    “Darlin’, you’re sure, though, right?” McCree’s gloved hand found Hanzo’s, and he seemed to be watching Hanzo’s face closely, “I mean… I… I can’t exactly give ya a cushy life at the end o’ all this. I can’t give ya a pretty little suburban house, or your castle in Hanamura back. There probably would be a snowball’s chance in Hell of raisin' babies together, or me an’ you growin’ old. Hell, we might not even get ta see the last years of our lives. I mean, not with fellas out there that sure as hell are out there after my bounty still—”

    “Jesse.” Hanzo interrupted him, cupping McCree’s cheek gently, cursing the harsh Siberian winter that made gloves necessary and himself unable to feel his lover’s face against the palm of his hand, “I know.”

    “You know?” Both confusion and relief flitted over McCree’s features, though they did not stay long, replaced once more by that painfully open look, “An’ you, you still wanna?”

    “I do.” Hanzo pulled his scarf down long enough to kiss the tip of McCree’s nose, “More than anything. Do not assume I have not thought of this at length. I would see myself at your side, Jesse McCree, bounty or no.” 

    Hanzo had stunned McCree into silence, so he took the opportunity to turn his comm back on, and relaid what little he had gleaned from his cursory glance at the Omnium. When he turned back to McCree to inform him that the team had mobilised, his one eyes met with watery amber ones and a wide grin. McCree had even removed his hat and laid it over his heart best he could while laying in the snow. 

    “You’re somethin’ else, Sweetheart.” 

    “As long as that “something else” still means that I am yours, then yes,” Hanzo replied wryly, unable to help the smile that spread on his face due to Jesse’s surprised huff of giddy laughter. 

    “Aw, Darlin’, I’d waltz inta the bowels of Hell if it meant I’d get ta call you mine.”

    “I doubt we’d have to go through something so dramatic as waltz into Hell.” Hanzo reached over to quickly fuss with Jesse’s scarf, pulling some snow off of it so it wouldn’t fall into Jesse’s jacket. “Now put your hat back on, cowboy, the others are mobilising and so must we.”

    Jesse did just that, his grin wide at the prospect of finally seeing some action. “Lead the way, Sugarplum. You know I got your back.”

    “And I yours.”  Hanzo stole one more kiss before getting up and helping Jesse to his feet, and together they made their way over the snowbank to regroup with the rest of the team. 

**Author's Note:**

> I just decided to turn the little proposal thing into a tiny series I guess


End file.
